


A Mother’s Touch

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fucking, Incest, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Andy see's his mother pleasuring herself....Underage warning
Relationships: Muffy/Andy





	A Mother’s Touch

Muffy’s fifteen year old son Andy had just come back too the house about two hours earlier than he had planned and was greeted too a most shocking sight, his mother naked on the bed, her massive tits heaving as she pleasured herself with her fingers in between her legs moaning her heard off, crying out she needed cock “M-mom!” spluttered Andy, Muffy just stopped what she was doing looking at her son going bright red all she could say “What the fuck?!” Running too his room Andy just hid from his mother for the rest off the day, his mind filled with the images off his mother butt naked and fingering herself and her massive tits…

The following day Pete had left too the mines for the day, Muffy feeling embarrassed for her son seeing her in such a depraved state, she decided too go looking for him, after she finds those missing knickers…

Giving up on her knickers search Muffy went looking for Andy, going by the chicken coop she could here noises, peering in she saw her son, naked and pleasuring himself, stroking his cock which was at least double his fathers at twelve inches, with such cheek, the woman thought, with her missing knickers, Muffy heard her son grunting “Fuck me mom” her face went bright red, her young teenage son wanted too fuck her? Muffy felt flattered, she knew this was a taboo, but the woman was feeling frisky and Pete was not delivering the sex for years, putting her hands between her legs, she started too finger herself imaging taking her son’s shaft in her tight pussy, the thought made her moan, as she fingered herself she saw her son spread his cum all over her knickers, hear her son saying “oh fuck”, she saw him hurry back too the house and leave her knickers in the laundry basket and quickly dressing, seeing him run down the path too the town, Muffy went inside the house and pulled out the freshly cummed knickers, the woman felt depraved as she licked her son’s cum from her knickers “Mhmmmm tasty” she instantly felt guilty about seeing her son jack off and eating his cum, but the woman wanted more, so much more…

Two days later when his parents left for the day Andy was raiding his mothers knickers draw when he came upon a letter ‘I know what you are doing, fancy the genuine article? Meet me in the animal barn tomorrow 10 am’ Andy looked confused as he reread the letter, still taking a pair off his mothers knickers her ran out too the barn too jerk off…

Spying her son reading the letter, Muffy set to work on her next stage, making sure she got up extra early, she shaved her pussy, applied her make up so she looked super slutty with deep red lipstick, blue eye shadow and her favourite perfume, she took out a black version off her favourite red dress which she put on without her bra or knickers, Muffy doubted she needed them with what she had planned, squeezing her 36 DD tits so they nearly spilled out from her dress she smirked in the mirror.

Walking into the barn, Andy saw his mother in their, wearing her black dress and make up which made her look like a slut, her boobs seemed too have grown seen he last saw them, with her nipples fully erect, going completely red all the boy could say was “H-hello mum” as she beckoned him to sit next too her on the tool box.

“Right Andy, I know what you have been doing with my knickers and hearing you say you want too fuck me” Andy went bright red “Thing is son, I maybe nearing middle age, but I need sex too, why do you think I was fingering myself? I am fucking horny, your dad is not delivering what I need, so son I have a most depraved idea” she moved nearer her son licking her lips “I want too have sex, with you my son”  
Andy looked flabgastered at the idea, but at the same time he was intrigued by the perverted idea “Are you sure mom? What if dad finds out?”  
Muffy laughed “Andy my son, he didn’t notice me dressing up like this, but enough about that ungrateful bastard, you game?” Andy nodded she giggled “Right you naughty boy pull my dress off”

Andy obeyed his mother by pulling her dress off he could smell her perfume as the dress seemed too fall in slow motion Andy was awestrucked at his naked mother’s body, from her tight looking pussy too her massive tits, Andy too it all in “C’mon son Strip for mommy” Andy did what he was told and soon he was also naked infront off his mother, his twelve inch cock springing into life, Muffy smirked as she got on the floor “Bring that bad boy over son”

Muffy positioned her mouth too her sons raging cock “going to give your first blowjob, does that embarrass you son? Your filthy whore off a mother as your sexual first?”  
“S-shut up and suck it mom” Andy stroke his mothers hair as she stroke his cock, then she slowly slurped on it as she put it inside her mouth “Mhmmmmm Andy your such a big boy” Muffy massaged her sons balls making him moan, “You like mommy’s special technique?” Muffy sucked on his cock again, slightly choking on how big the foot long monster was, all that could be heard for a good hour was Muffy slurping and Andy Moaning, fingering her pussy while working her magic Muffy made her son cum all inside her mouth her mouth painted cream with his spunk “Oh son that was soooo good” she grinned and laid him on the floor, licking the last dribbles from her lips “Ready to have your cherry popped?”

Muffy lowered her pussy taking her sons cock inch by inch till she had taken it all, she was her sosn first time, bouncing as she started too work him “Hows it feel having your cherry popped?”  
“Feels great mom!” Andy looked positively delighted that he was being fucked by a milf, that fact it was his own mother didn’t faze him, as he saw her worked herself up and down on his cock, moaning, she leant over and let the boy suck her tits, moaning as Andy sucked them, bouncing more as she took her sons first cream pie, screaming in depraved pleasure Muffy smirked as she dismounted her son and looked at him, hungry for more cum “Tit fuck now son!”

Position her sons cock between her tits Muffy massage her sons ragging cock between her massive 36 DD tits, licking the tip off his cock as she pleasured him, Andy moaned as his mother gave him an amazing tit fuck, stroking his mothers hair Andy grunted as he sprayed her face, hair and tits in his cum.

Getting Andy too stand up Muffy positioned herself so she wrapped her legs around him as his cock went back into her pussy, moaning as Andy fucked her while standing, Muffy decided too do kiss Andy, gently at first but she quickly frenched kissed her son, her tongue duelling with him, letting the boy know she is incharge, both off them enjoying the kiss, moaning as Andy kept fucking her standing up, making his mothers tits bounce as he fucked his horny mother! Cumming in her pussy Andy just held onto his mother for abit, massaging her tits while he snogged her, enjoying the taste off his mother, Laying her on the floor, Andy moved and got too work on her pussy, clearly intending too have more fun with her, moving his cock near her face Andy got too work on her pussy as she worked on his cock in a perverted sixty nine position, the two off them worked on each other for a good hour until they cummed in unison, Muffy stroking her sons cock smirked “fuck me more!”

Muffy got on all fours, like a depraved dog in heat, beckoning her freshly fucked son over, he positioned his cock inside her pussy “oh god son fuck me good, fuck me you motherfucker!” Andy thrusted hard and fast into his mothers tight pussy, while Muffy’s tits bounced all over the place, the woman howling like a wild beast as her son fucked her!

Andy finally cummed in her pussy, leaving a sweet creampie leaking out of it, looking down at her pussy Muffy smirked as she fingered it clean, slurping his sweet cum off her fingers, her incest fucked pussy that is, as Muffy laid next too her exhausted son, not caring she had fucked him, smiling she leant over and kissed Andy, her son kissing back, smearing lipstick all over his face, Muffy was pleased their depraved action had brought them closer together.

END

Authors Note: Before anyone asks, yes Muffy’s son Canon name is Andy, I checked it on the wiki :)


End file.
